The Beautiful, Dirty, and Rich
by Funtom-dreams
Summary: Life was simple for Haruhi Fujioka and her childhood friend Senri Kanazaki, until they met the host club. [Couldn't fit whole summery, the whole thing is inside! D: ]


**A/N: Couldn't say this in the summery but there will be Oc(s)/Characters and Haru/Tama in here. Don't like, please don't read :D Also to anyone who read this story before the update, I would like to say that this is an updated and better version from the original.**

**Full summery: Life was simple for Haruhi Fujioka and her childhood friend Senri Kanazaki, until they met the host club. Own by the club because of a huge debt these two commoners must live in the crazy life of the host and still stay sane. Life has gone from simple to crazy. But hey, they never said life was calm and easy? It just so happens to be crazy for these beautiful, dirty— well minded that is— and rich high school students. That just means life is much more fun they usual**

* * *

Story guide:

"" = Talking

' ' = Thinking, unless in the middle of talking

* = foot notes or if I have to comment about something. Always look at the bottom for those

[ ] = time, setting, place, etc.

**A/N** = Author's Note.

***words in bold*** = You know those boxes in the show..yeah that's what they stand for

**Words in bold** = episode title thing...

*words* = umm...something that happen...idk...actions...kinda...

* * *

Let me introduce myself, my name is Senri Kanazaki. I'm a high school first year and a commoner. Being a commoner at my school is weird, seeing how I go to Ouran, which is the school for the rich. I only got in from a scholarship along with my childhood friend Haruhi Fujioka. She came to this school to pursue her dream, I came to do what I love.

Anyways, Haruhi and I walked through the halls of Ouran and they were enormous. On the first day of school we got lost. The people at the main office just told us our homeroom and sent us off, not even bothering to get us any directions or a map of the place. But we learned our way around about a week later.

So the reason we were was walking around was that Haruhi was looking for a place to study and I kinda tagged along. I wasn't going to study, but it's better than going home. You see my sister and mother are kinda crazy. They always bother me over the most dumbest things and some how always find a new way to bother me. But you can't choose your family, _I've learned that the hard way. _But sometimes I like being around them, even if they are a pain at times. I was better off with Haruhi in the end though.

We checked each library in the freaking school—even though there was only four— It was still a long and the sad part is that each one was extremely loud and crowed. I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet, you know? I was going to suggest that maybe we should just go to her house and study but than something struck me I. My sister would be waiting for me at her house and study was my way to get away from her not closer to her. So I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and kept quiet. We wandered some more until we made it to the end of some hallway.

At the end of the it was a door. Above it there was a sign that was hanging over the door reading, 'Music Room 3.'

"Oh look Haruhi! Maybe we can listen to music while you study~" I said sarcastically with a small smirk. She chuckled a little and I smile.

"I doubt it Senri. I think it's abandon." Her chocolate eyes looked up at the sigh and stared for a while. I looked at the door before looking back at her.

"There's only one way to find out." And with that I opened the door and a intense light shined through. Then out of no where rose petals came flying out and hitting me in the face. Once I could see again I notice a small group of people. I squinted and looked closely, there was about six people...I think they were guys...yeah six guys. They greeted us

"Welcome"

_ When we opened the door, we found the Host Club_

**Starting Today, They are Hosts!**

_Only those with excellent social standings, and those for filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

I stood there utter shocked. My jaw was dropped and I blanked multiple times to see if this was a dream or not. I wasn't shocked over it being a host club, I was shocked because it was a **high school **host club. _Is this even allowed?_ I wanted to leave before something bad happens. Haruhi on the other hand was up against the door shaking,

"A H-host club?" She stuttered quietly to herself. I turned to look at her and smiled wryly.

"Oh wow it's just a boy...oh and a girl too~." Two familiar gingers bluntly stated in unison. My eyes looked on them and my memory slowly came.

'_They're from our class_.'

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe these two are in the same class as you, aren't they?" A tall man with glass and raven hair question them. I never seen him before so he must have been an upper classman.

"Yeah but they're shy. They don't talk much, so we don't know much about them." They answered with a small strug. I would have protested but they were right...well kinda. We weren't shy, that I know, but we sure didn't talk much. Their questioner smiled.

*one yellow light bulb and one blue light bulb turned on.*

"Well that wasn't very polite." his head turned to us, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr and Ms honor students."

"What!" The tall blonde sitting in the only chair in front of us exclaimed, "Then you must be Haruhi Fujioka and Senri Kanazaki!_!_ You're the exceptional honor students we've heard so much about!"

We jumped at the sound of our names, "H-how do you know our names?" Haruhi ask.

"Why the both of you are infamous. It's not everyday a commoner gains entrances into our academy, let alone two." The man with the glasses answered. I gave an irritated look. See what I mean? Being a commoner here isn't the best.

"You two must have an audacious nerves to fight hard enough to make your way into our school." The glasses guy said as a 'complemented'. But it felt more like a insult.

The word 'audacious' somehow appeared over my head, I gave a bored look. The word 'commoner' then appeared over Haruhi's head. She gave a irritated but _very_ confused look.

"Um thank you I guess." Haruhi said. I nodded in agreement.

Out of nowhere a hand went on Haruhi's shoulders, "You're welcome!" The tall blonde called out ,making me jump slightly, "You two are heroes to other poor people, Fujioka. You two have shown the world that even a poor person can excel at a private academy!"

Haruhi was taken back a little, so she started to scoot away. I just stayed in place and watch the scene before me, in all honesty I thought it was kinda funny. The blonde notice she was moving away from him and started following her. I chuckled a little. "It must be hard for you two to be constantly looked down upon by others." He announced dramatically. '_Was that really needed, I thought this was suppose to be a speech of how good with our?_' I thought while forward my brows from confusion.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi mumbled, scooting to the other side.

"Spurn, neglected." No matter how much Haruhi move away, he kept sliding her way, "But that doesn't matter now. Long Live the poor! We welcome you poor people to our world," The golden man through his arms in the air facing her, "_Of beauty~!_"

"I'm outta here." murmured Haruhi as she turned around and started walking to the door.

I ran up behind her, "Wait up Haruhi." But suddenly a pair of small hands wrapped around our arms making us stop.

"Wait!" a small child's voice blurted. We looked back to see the small blonde boy who was standing next to one of the guys, "Come back here Haru-chan, Sen-chan! You two must be like super heroes! That's so cool!" I blinked at the boy before a smile started to play on my face, hey he was kinda cute. Plus this has been the first time I've met someone who was about my height and was in high school. Personally I didn't care if he called my Sen-chan nor did I care that he called me a super hero _but_ Haruhi did.

"We're not heroes. We're honor students." She informed him bluntly, but then her eye twitched as she realized something, "AND WHO YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!" The small boy cried and ran to a tall man with black hair. I sweat dropped, "A little hush Haruhi, and that's coming from me..."

"I never thought that one of the famous honor students would be so openly gay." The blonde say to our right. Haruhi flinched and turned to him, "Openly what...?"

Not listening to what she said, he smiled, "So tell me what kind of guy you're into..."

I sweat dropped, '_They have different types of guys...?_'

"Do you like the strong silent type?" He pointed to the tall black haired guy.

"The boy lolita type?" then he gestured to the boy Haruhi yelled at.

"How about the mischievous type?" our view when to the gingers.

"Or the cool type?" And lastly he pointed to the boy with the glasses.

"W-wait!" Haruhi yelled backing up.

"Okay time to end this" I muttered to myself, "you got it all wrong!" I finally spoke up since it was getting a little out of hand, "We were just trying to find a quiet place to study." But the blonde ignored me.

"Or maybe..." He whispered. Walking over to Haruhi and cupped her chin, he brought her face up close to his. Their noses almost touched, "You're into a guy like me~" He started rubbing the bottom of her chin. _Creeper_.

Haruhi jerked back from the sudden touch and soon started losing her balance. Suddenly she fell back into a vase. It started to slowly tip back a forth, my eyes widen and in slow motion I ran for it. She went to get it but missed by an inch. But luckily I was able to catch it in time and it never hit the ground. I sighed in relief, "Thank god, we would have been in bi—" _Too soon. _

I had forgotten that Haruhi was falling forward and she ended up smashing into me. The vase slipped right out of my hands and into the air. My face hit the ground and Haruhi landed on top of my back. A loud smash came from in front of us and I winced at the sound. We slowly looked up and our eyes widen in fear. The vase that Haruhi had originally knocked over was now on the floor on top of another broken vase. The petal stool that the other vase was on was now on it's side next to the shattered mess.

_Well fuck..._

"Aww!" The gingers came up from behind us.

"We were going to feature those reticence vases in the next upcoming school auction!" The twin on the right groaned.

"Aw now you've done it commoners!" The lighter voice twin whined. He didn't seem as rude or harsh as his brother, but he still sounded annoying.

"They're both eight million yen!" They informed.

Haruhi shot her head up and I stood to my feet, "EIGHT MILLION YEN!"

Haruhi head fell back down and she started mumbling, "How many thousands is that? How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in a million?"

'_Crap...I don't have the money to pay for this! How am I going to explain this to mom! She'll kill me- Wait no, she'll give me the biggest rant and then kill me!_' I thought well turn blue from fear. I got knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Haruhi's voice,

"Umm we're gonna have to pay you back huh?"

The twins turned to each other with a shrug, "With what money? You two can't even afford school uniforms."

"What's with those grubby outfits you have on anyways?" The lighter voice twin ask.

I looked over at Haruhi, '_They have a point._' The uniforms cost more than what my family makes in a year. So we were stuck with hand-me-downs.

Haruhi wore here fathers old tan dress points and a dark prune sweater with a button up dress shirt under it. She had to wear her old glasses— which were grandpa glasses— because she lost her contacts.

I on the other hand were not wearing men's clothing. I was wearing some of my sisters nice old pair of navy blue jeans and a grey button up shirt. I didn't have any glasses on but my bangs were getting pretty long. They cover the left side of my face.

The boy with the glasses walked over to the vases that we had broken, bent down and picked up a piece and examined it, "So what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

The tall blonde— whose name I assume was Tamaki— sat in his chair or umm _throne _and crossed his legs, "There's a famous saying you might have heard of Fujioka, Kanzaki!" He pointed to us with his eyes shut. I ran to Haruhi I was worried something might happen, "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you two can pay with your bodies."

My eyes widened from slight fear, '_What the hell is he planing to do with us?_' I thought.

"So starting today, " he opened his eyes still pointing at us, "You're the host club dogs"

_We went white, if possible!_

"I don't think I can handle this mom. We've been captured by a bunch of boys who call themselves a host club." Haruhi muttered out loud to herself.

'_Wait...how will I explain to mom that I've been turn into a slave by a bunch of rich boys!_' I thought. The host club was now surrounding us, Tamaki was waving a hand in our face, the twins were staring us down, the little kid poked Haruhi making her fall to the floor. I didn't care much right now, I was busy planning to run away from home tonight...

***The Host Club is now open!***

I stood in the host club room doing nothing, I refused to do anything until Haruhi gets back. Who knows what they'll do to me! So I just stood off to the side and watch them flirt with the girls, talk, and **eat**. My eye twitch, '_Damn blue bloods eating in front of me! I haven't eaten all day! Why did I forget my lunch at home!_' I sigh, at least I knew the pampered brats names.

Lets see the tall, extremely loud, obnoxious, _very _dramatic _buuuut_ somewhat funny blonde was Tamaki Suoh, he is a second year. The dude with the glasses who seems to know everything is Kyoya Otori, who is also a second year. The ginger twins who I sorta dislike are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and they're in our class. The tall and silent guy is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone said to call him Mori. He's a third year along with the blonde kid— err well he isn't really a kid, is Mitsukuni Honinozuka. They said to call him Honey and he's seventeen years old. Can you believe it_!_?

I stared at the door for the last five minutes to see if Haruhi would come in, '_What's taking her so long? Honestly! It doesn't take that long to get coffee!_' I exhaled once again trying to calm myself. I shouldn't be mad at her! I was hungry, bored, and irritated. None of those were her fault! I closed my eyes, '_Now Senri, everything will be alright. You just nee-_'

"Senri?" Haruhi's soft voice echoed through my ear and knocked me out of my thought. I turned around and faced her,"Haruhi..." I whined, "I'm dying."

She handed me one of the bags while sighing with a slight chuckle, "No you're not, you're just hungry."

I raised a questioning brow, "And how did you know..." She just smiled and walked over to Tamaki. A small frown played on my lips and I followed her.

"Well speak of the devil~ Did you get everything on our list, my little piglet?" Haruhi sweat drop and mumbled, "Piglet?" I snickered at the little name before whispering to Haruhi, "He would be calling me that if he knew how much I ate~" That got her to giggle, but only for a small second. I smile proudly and we walked over to the yellow top devil to give the bags to him. As we started to make our way away from him he soon stopped us with a,"Wait!" We dragged ourselves back over to him.

"What is this?" he asked while looking at an instant coffee container.

"It's instant coffee." Haruhi and I replied bluntly.

"Instant?" two girls asked.

"Ah! I've heard of this! You just add hot water!" People started surrounding us. Great he's going to make a scene of this...

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya complimented.

Haruhi groaned and went to grab the coffee back, but Tamaki put his hand up and said, "No I'll keep it." Everyone gasped

He quickly stood up, "I'm going to give it a try." Everyone gave an admiring 'ooh'

"I will drink this coffee!" he shouted as he made a dramatic pose. Everyone started clapping and cheering. I sweat dropped and mumbled, "It's just instant coffee, geez...nothing god sent..."

"Alright Haruhi, Senri~ Come make some of this commoners' coffee." Tamaki ordered.

'_I hate all of these damn rich people..._' I was sure Haruhi was thinking, I sigh and my belly rumbled a little.

'_I'm about to go cannibal on these rich bitches..._' I thought with a pout.

"Now Tamaki," A girl that was sitting on the couch in front of us said. She has red hair and icy grey eyes, her tone was a taunting one. In other words she sounded like a bitch, "Now you're taking the joke too far, you wouldn't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."

"Hmm..." We mumbled. She turned to us with her best, 'I'm a good girl' smile, "I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself."

'_Sure she was...hey did she just say he? But Haruhi bough it and I'm su—'_

"Haruhi~! Senri~!" Tamaki sang our names.

Haruhi flinched, "I'm coming, I'm coming." I glared at him before we started to walk over to him.

* * *

After making the cups of coffee, none of them would drink it! Waste of good foo- err drinks! One girl said she was scared to drink it, '_It's not like you'll die if you drink it lady or maybe you will. Maybe your rich blood wont let you handle it— okay what the hell am I thinking!?_'

Another girl said, "I'm afraid that if I drink it, my father will yell at me..." But that didn't last long. Tamaki grabbed her and tipped her over to where one of her legs where in the air.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" He insisted in a very seductive manner.

She stuttered while blushing, "T-then I would drink it."

"I just don't get it." Haruhi said and I nodded agreeing with her. We then starting walking away. I broke off from where she was going and went over to where the twins were, only to stop dead in my tracks. There, right in front of me, was Hikaru holding Kaoru's face up to his, a little _too _close for my comfort. I mean if that's what they're into, that's fine with me, but not so public! Please! I really don't care what they were saying and why they were doing that, I just wanted the thought out my head!

'_It's like them manga my sister reads...but incest._' I thought backing away. I almost backed into Haruhi but stopped in time.

"Sorry...we're running late." Honey mumbled while rubbing his eye sleepily. He was riding on Mori's back.

"Hello Honey. Hey Mori." One of their guest greeted them

"We've been waiting for you guys, hi!" another guest commented.

Mori put Honey down and he sat in the middle of two girls, "I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep." He started to rub his eyes again, "And I'm still not...completely...awake."

The girls gasp and busted out, "SOOOO CUTE!~"

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi ask.

"I guess..." I said, "But remember Haruhi, looks can be deceiving" I smiled at her.

"Senri is right Haruhi. Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." We heard Kyoya say behind us. We turned around and looked up to him, "And Mori-senpai's allure, is as strong and silent as position."

"Eh..." Haruhi replied. I looked back at the two third years and observed them.

"Haru-chan!~Sen-chan!~" Honey sang as he jumped at Haruhi and spun her around into a circle.

"Aaah" She shouted. I just sweat dropped at them.

"Hey Haru-chan! Do you want to go have some cake with me?" He ask after spinning her.

She was dizzy, "I don't...really...like...cake..."

He turned to me, "How about you Sen-chan?"

I grinned, "Cake is food right? So yeah!

He turned back to Haruhi, "Since you don't want cake, how about you hold my bunny Usa-chan?" He held up a pink stuffed bunny up.

"I'm...not...really...into...bunnies." She said, _still _dizzy.

Honey pouted, "are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Finally getting back on track she took a good look at it, "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?"

Honey looked at Haruhi and I back and forth a couple of times before his eyes widen.

*another yellow light bulb and blue light bulb turned on.*

He gave Haruhi the bunny and skipped off.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's' unique characteristics to cater to our guests." Kyoya notified us, "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. _He's the king_. His request rate is seventy percent."

"What's this world coming too?" Haruhi mumbled.

"It's turning in to hell for the second coming~" I mumbled back with a sarcastic tone.

"And in order to pay off both of your debts with us, you two will stay as the Ouran Host Club's dogs until you graduate." He turned to us and smiled, "Oh I'm sorry, I mean our errand runners. You can try and run away if you want to, but just so you know my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers. By the way," He adjusted his glasses, "Do you have a passports?

***Meaning, you won't be able to stay in Japan***

"You have to work hard to pay off that debt." Tamaki said while somehow sliding over to use on one foot, "my little nerds" He blew in Haruhi's ear making her jumped, "Please don't do that again."

"Please who are you calling a nerd? I didn't come here on a hon—" I snapped back but was cut of by the annoying 'king'.

"You'll need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you." Tamaki said to Haruhi. He looked at me and gave a small smile,"And if you would dress up more I'm positive a guy would take time to talk to you."

My eye twitch, '_He thinks I'm a girl doesn't? Dammit this always happens!_'

"I don't think it's that important" Haruhi stated, "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyways. I mean all that matters is what's in the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this" I walked next to her and nodded in agreement. But a part of me did wish I was more, what would you call it, boyish? And tall. I would love to be taller!

"It's a cruel reality isn't it?" He questioned in a emotional tone, Haruhi groaned in annoyance. I rolled my eyes, "It's not often that god creates a perfect person like muah, beautiful both inside and out~"

"Say what..?" We both said, sweat dropping. He started talking about crap I didn't care about. He's the king alright, the king of Pride. We have two deadly sins, were are the last five? I just stared at him while he gave Haruhi her 'lesson'. But then I heard her talking about what he should be called.

"I got it!" She said. I blinked, '_Got what?_'

Tamaki walked up to her," Oh, did I-"

"Obnoxious!" Tamaki went white. I stared chuckle which turned into a full blown laugh. Tamaki in a flash was now sulking by a stand in front of us.

"Perfect Haruhi! Actually I was just thinking that he was earlier~ Ah sometimes I really do think we think alike." She smiled at me about the last comment before looking back at Tamaki.

"Uh I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi apologized now noticing what she had did. I had now stopped laughing but still had a grin.

"Hahahaha!" The twins were now the ones laughing as they slid behind us. On put a hand on my head as the other put one on Haruhi's "You're a hero alright!"

"I'm sorry Senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me." she said, acting as if she knew what he was saying. But I knew damn well she had not a single clue what he was trying to teach her.

He got up slowly and spun around with a joyful and proud smile, "Really, it did? Then let me teach you more!" Sparkles started to come out of his hands.

"Well he got over that quickly." Haruhi mumbled.

"Milord—" Kaoru was cut off by Tamaki, "Call me King!"

Kaoru continued, ignoring his request, "You can teach him all the basics of hosting."

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know." Hikaru finished as he walked in front of us and so did Kaoru.

"That goes for you too, Senri." Kaoru added. He put his hand on my forehead while his brother went for Haruhi's glasses, "But maybe if we take his glasses off and move her bangs, it might help." Hikaru pulled the glasses off and Kaoru pushed my bangs away.

'_Ugh come I wore something that kinda made me look like a boy. Oh who am I ki—_' I thought but stopped when I saw them freeze with their eyes widen.

"Hey! I need those! I had contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school!" Haruhi protested. I didn't say anything, I want to know why they froze. Than Tamaki ran over to us and pushes the twins out the way to see us. He snapped his fingers once he got a good look at us, "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins slid next to each other to where their shoulders were touching, "Roger!" They each took our arms and dragged us like maniacs to a changing room.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" We yelled.

They yanked us into a large changing room and held up a boy and girl's uniform, "Change into these." They demanded.

"Why, what for?" Haruhi ask.

"Hell no!" I shouted. _I knew exactly which uniform they wanted me in._

"Don't ask questions!" They glomped us yelling, "change, change, change!"

"Fine we'll change! But you two have to get out!" We shouted then both kicked them out.

*two yellow light bulb blinked on*

I looked at the yellow uniform for a second. I stared at it for a minute before looking out the certain, "Hey why do I have to wear the girl's uniform!" Their eyes widen,

*two blue light bulbs turned out*

I followed their gaze, they saw my chest. I looked back up and they were smirking, "Just wear it!" My eye twitched and I got back in and changed.

* * *

"Uum Senpai?" Haruhi mumbled from the other side of the certain. I stood in the corner.

"Aren't you two done changing yet?" Tamaki asked impatiently.

She opened the curtains and I walked up behind her, hiding.

"So cute! Haruhi you're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

'_Well maybe because she is a girl dumbass._' I thought. I looked at the twins who were still smirking. I think I'm going to hate them.

"Haru-chan, Sen-chan you look so cute!" Honey said cheerfully.

"If we've known that's how you two really look" Hikaru said.

"We would've helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in some customers." Kyoya said.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki said walking in front of everyone

***Bullcrap...***

He pointed to Haruhi, "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred customers, then we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt"

"A host...?" Haruhi ask a little nervous. I guess I'm stuck as the errand 'girl'until they all realize my true gender. I hate wearing dresses.

***Haruhi is now open for business* **

I sat a table by myself eating cake. I got food which was the only positive part about this but I was depressed. Haruhi was hosting and I was in a dress. Not fun, no fun at all. I pouted as I took another bite. I had nothing better to do so I watch as she hosted. She was good...for a rookie I guess. I looked at my cake, _'I hate you cake...why can't you be Haru-chan right now...err what am I saying!_' I facepalmed. I must be going crazy like these host.

"Haruhi! Senri!" I heard Tamaki yell for Haruhi and . I got up and walked over to him, "Yeah what's up." We said.

He motioned his hand toward the girl from earlier, "I'd like you two to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji"

'_It's the bitch from before...great._' I thought.

***Just smile and continue***

We smiled, "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you."

In one swift move, Tamaki had us in a air taken hug. He started spinning around with us still in his hold, "That was so cute~! Super good~! Amazingly gooooood!~"

Ayanokoji tried to stop him by mumbling his name, but it didn't work.

I saw Mori-senpai from the corner of my eye, even if we were spinning like crazy, and yelled, "Mori-senpai, help us!"

In a second we were in the air, held by Mori of course.

"Ah.." Mori mumbled with a slight blush.

*Another yellow and blue light bulb turned on*

"M-mori-senpai...y-you really didn't have to go that far." Tamaki said, shocked.

'_Oh yes he did!_' I thought when he was putting us down.

"Come on little ones. Let daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki said smiling.

"Yeah no thanks. I already have a dad." Haruhi said bluntly.

"I would, but then you would probably crush my windpipe" I muttered glaring at him.

Off to the corner, I didn't notice that Ayanokoji was glaring at both of us. But Haruhi more.

* * *

Okay, so guess what? About fifteen minutes after that Tamaki hug scene, Haruhi's bag was thrown into a pond. Now I wonder who did that? Oh I know, that Ayanokoji chick! I ask Haruhi if she needed help, but she said no. So I paced back and forth in the club room thinking. Why would she do that! Haruhi did nothing to her! I soon felt two different pairs of hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down Senri." The twins said. I turned to them with a glare.

"Leave me alone!" I mentally facepalmed for that. Even though they were jerks I couldn't let my anger out on them.

They ignored my request and continue, "Milord knows she did it."

"And by she we mean Princess Ayanokoji." Hikaru added.

I blinked, "So I was right!" I smiled proudly but it soon dropped, "But why? Haruhi has done nothing to anger her."

They avoided my question and told me their plan. I wasn't sure about it but I agreed anyways.

* * *

I sat at a table not too far from Haruhi's. She was now sitting with Ayanokoji. The twins sat with me only because it was apart of their plain. They were suppose to be acting like they were hosting me, since I was basically cross dressing as a girl. This would make sure Ayanokji wouldn't be suspicious of them.

"She hates her. You don't talk to people you hate. Another bad thing about her, lack of common sense." I said.

We continued to watching until something happen. I don't know what Haruhi did or say to make the ass hole mad but Ayanokoji grabbed Haruhi by her tie and pulled them onto the ground.

She screamed, "No Haruhi! Leave me alone!" I got on my feet, ready to run as planned, "Somebody help me! He just attacked me! Someone do something, teach this commoner a lesson!" I ran in front of Haruhi before the twins poured water on all three of us. It was part of our plan after all.

The room fell silent.

I heard soft foot steps from behind and turned to see Tamaki walking over to us and helped Ayanokoji up, "Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

'_Yeah right!_' I thought.

Tamaki just pushed her hair out of he face, "I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag in the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that!" She protest, "Do you have any proof?"

He didn't answer her question, "You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you are not classy enough to be our guest here. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of man."

"But why Tamaki?" She asked, "You idiot!" She shouted and ran away.

'_Okay for once, he isn't the idiot!_' I thought glaring at her while she ran away with her spoiled ass.

He turned to us with his hand on his chin, "Hmm, now how am I going to punish you because it is your fault after all." He pointed at Haruhi, "Your quota is now one thousand."

"EH! O-one t-thousands."

He held out his hand for her since I got up on my own, "Now come on." She took it.

He smiled, "I got high expectations for you my little rookie~" He gave her a wink.

Kyoya walked over to us with a bag, "These are the only extra uniforms we have left, but they're better than wet ones right."

We looked in the bags, '_I bet that was a lie_.' We started walking until the twins stopped me.

They whispered in my ear, "Wear the boy's one." I turned to them. They were smiling and gave me a wink. I sigh and went in to change.

* * *

Haruhi and I were changing now, I was facing the curtains and she was facing the mirror. We've change in the same room before, so we were use to it. I had the dress fully off and was putting on the pants to the boy uniform when we heard the door to the changing room open.

"Haruhi, Senri. Here you go, I brought you some towels-" He stopped when he saw us changing. I turned back to see that Haruhi was in her tank top. I guess he knows our real genders now. We turned to him and he sat their staring at us for a good minute before shutting the curtains.

*The last of light bulbs came on.*

"Haruhi.." He said her name from the other side.

"Yeah?"

"So you're a girl."

"Biologically speaking, yeah."

"And Senri.." He then said my name

"Yes..."

"You're a boy...right?"

"Yep. You're pretty dumb not to notice sooner."

We finished getting change and we opened the curtains showing me in the boys uniform and Haruhi in the girls.

Tamaki started going crazy. He wouldn't have never saw that I was a boy and she was a girl.

"Look senpai, I don't care if people think of me as a boy or a girl." Haruhi informed him.

"I kinda do, buut I won't hold a I hold a grudge against you guys for thinking I was a girl." I stated.

"Well isn't this interesting." Kyoya said.

***Knew it from the start***

"Oh yeah." The twins said looking at each. Honey and Mori were by them as well.

***Figured it out along the way* **

Haruhi smiled, "Uh, you know I have to say senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Tamaki face flushed in a bright red.

"Now I could be wrong." Kyoya said, facing you, "but I think we could be witnessing the beginnings of love here."

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls may not be so bad." Haruhi considered.

"Yeah and since you guys know I'm a guy, I can work as a host too~! Yes free food~!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I wonder how I can pull it off." She question. Tamaki flinched in shocked and the host slide over to us.

She thought for a second, "I got it."

I put an arm on her shoulder and smiled, "And that is, Haru-chan?"

"I'll just have to call everyone dude and bro for now on." She said smiling back.

"But I do that already!" We start laughing.

* * *

_END OF EPISODE ONE!~_

**Next time.**

**Senri: Haruhi is taking senpai's ladies~ He's totally being a hater right now.**

**Haruhi: Senri, don't make it sound like I'm doing it to be— Oh look more customers!**

**Senri: How do you host? How do you flirt with girls! AHH!**

**Tamaki: Stop taking my guest and stop being—**

**Twins: Next time! The Job of a High School Host!**

**Senri: Wait what!**

* * *

**Hope you guys like it guys! Please please please tell me how you feel about it!**


End file.
